


Jenny

by theblackempress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, alcohol mention, karaoke night, studio killers reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackempress/pseuds/theblackempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Janey, darling, you're my best friend</i><br/>But there's a few things that you don't know of<br/>Why I borrow your lipstick so often<br/>I'm using your shirt as a pillow case</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I wanna ruin our friendship</i><br/>We should be lovers instead<br/>I don't know how to say this<br/>'cause you're really my dearest friend</p><p> </p><p>Roxy takes it to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrrhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrrhs/gifts).



> [Sometimes I pretend Cherry is saying "Janey" instead of Jenny because Cherry's voice is my headcanon Roxy voice.](http://youtu.be/egUQju95vT8)
> 
>  
> 
> A thank-you to Oliver for my birthday present he wrote for me~

God, Jane was hot. How could Roxy tell her that?

 _What a fuckin' coward you are, Rox. A big fuckin' coward._ Oh well. There was worse things that Roxy could be.

The two of them were at the same house party together, thrown at the Lalonde mansion. Jane catered the affair, baking all sorts of sweets and a couple bowls of pasta, too. Who knows what the partygoers would eat? Bowls of Doritos, courtesy of Mister Dave Strider, were set out alongside Cheetos, brought by Mister Dirk Strider. On one side of the table was apple juice and  ~~Nuka Cola~~ Coca Cola, and the other was orange juice and Sunkist. In the middle of it all was the Lalonde-trademarked bowl of condoms. Smooth, bro. Smooth.

Jane was on the couch with Dave, kissing him all over. The albino boy, with all his flirting techniques, gave Jane's fat buttocks a squeeze. She screamed happily in response, giving him a few more smooches. Roxy watched them, sipping her vodka carefully. Slightly buzzed, a wave of jealousy came over her. Seeing her dearest friend in cahoots with Dirk's dumb little hipster brother pained Roxy's heart.

"Ooh, Dave!" Jane giggled, kissing him back. Another sip of the sauce. Roxy's fist clenched the martini glass. It should be her under the Crocker, not Dave.

Roxy's eyes trailed to Dirk, who was pushing an old, rabbit-eared TV into the trashed living room. He hooked up some speakers to it and plugged two microphones in, and turned on the karaoke machine.

"You fixed it?" Roxy asked, walking over.

"As requested," he smirked. She knew he had feelings for her, and she knew he accepted the fact that she was a lesbian and had a crush on Jane, a secret Roxy only trusted with Dirk. He handed a microphone to Roxy. "Care to duet?"

"Nah. I need a refill," Roxy said. She slurped up the rest of her booze and retreated to the kitchen, stepping over the passed-out body of Jake English. After filling her glass with Fanta and spiking it with vodka, she dragged Jake over to an unused room to prevent trampling, and returned to Dirk. She leaned against the wall and watched Jane and Dave together.

Dirk joined her. "Ey! Dave! Y'all should get a room!" he yelled. Dave gave a thumbs-up and stood Jane up. His pale face was flushed bring red.

"Oh, come on. Don't encourage them," Roxy complained to Dirk.

"What? It's a party! Let 'em have fun," Dirk said, smiling beneath his dorky shades. He put an arm around her, which she promptly shook off. "No need to be cold, Lals."

"Don't call me that." Roxy took another drink, hoping to go into a drunken stupor yet again.

"Look, you need to get over this thing with Jane. You're acting like a jerk all the time," Dirk said.

"That makes me feel  _real_ nice, y'know," Roxy muttered. "You don't have to point that shit out."

"Sorry. I- Alright, but really, either accept that she's with him or break them up. I dunno what to say!"

Roxy's eyes darted to the karaoke machine. She knew Jane liked her singing. "Hold this." She shoved the martini into Dirk's hands. He held it up to his mouth, giving a devilish smile. "And don't drink it!"

She took the microphone and selected a song on the TV, smirking when she found her favourite  _Studio Killers_ song, entitled  _Jenny._ She took a deep breath and looked over at Jane and Dave. Jane had wrapped her legs around Dave's waist, kissing him all over. She cleared her voice and started up the song.

The accordion began to play, and she began to sing. _"Janey, darling, you're my best friend, but there's a few things that you don't know oooof~"_ She raised her voice loud, letting the stereos pound into her ears, feeling the bass compress her bones. She finished the stanza, glaring as Dave and Jane continued to prefuck, as she called it.

 _"I wanna ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead! I don't know how to say this, 'cause you're really my dearest friend!"_  Passion was sewn into every note. She truly felt that way, but why couldn't Jane notice it? Damn it, Dave! Why are you so hot?!

 _"Janey, muffin, you're my best friend. I've been doing bad things that you don't know about. Stealing your stuff now and then. Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me."_ Roxy began to chuckle. She really had snagged things from Jane's house, and, true to the song, it was nothing special to Jane, but Roxy cherished them.

Some drunken partygoers began to clap, and one even began to dance. Quite the humourous sight, as he was wearing underwear on his head.

_"I wanna ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead. I don't know how to say this, 'cause you're really my dearest friend..."_

And yet, she had still not grabbed the attention of Jane. She cranked up the volume.

_"I wanna ruin our friendship!I don't know how to say this... 'Cause you're really my dearest friend..."_

Tears rolled down Roxy's face as she sang, changing the lyrics. She knew the song so well that it didn't matter.

 _"Janey, listen'a me, 'cause we are more than friends. I will love you 'til the end..."_ The head of her crush turned, and Roxy smiled wide, continuing the song.

 _"Janey take my hand, I cannot pretend why I never like your new boyfriend."_ Dave frowned while Jane walked up to Roxy, linking fingers.

 _"Oh, your love for them won't last long. Forget those am- mmph!"_ Jane locked lips with Roxy. The girl dropped the mic and kissed her back. Whether the two of them were drunk or not, it didn't matter.

"I really mean this," Roxy said, breaking the kiss. "I really like you."

"I thought you were interested in boys, though," Jane admitted. "I never thought you'd like me."

"Janey, you're perfect. Shut up." She shut Jane up with a kiss.


End file.
